Jefe Prusia
by AmbarshitaLove
Summary: Suiza ha perdido una guerra con Prusia & no solo ha perdido miles de soldados sino a Liechtenstein... ahora le pertenece a Gilbert, quien primero esta interesado en su ejercito pero luego es otra cosa la que desea... PruxLiech - Lemon R21


**Declaimer: **es tan obvio que los personajes no son míos que creo que no es necesario mencionarlo, pero lo hago de todos modos (:  
Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo de esta EXTRAÑA pareja que se me ocurrió con una loca imagen que vi en internet xD  
bueno gracias por siquiera entrar a ver qué tal.

Esta historia esta clasificada como M, así que tiene contenido sexual explicito, leela bajo **tu **propio riesgo.

(_El nombre humano de Liechtenstein lo saque de un rollplay, gracias a mi amiga Kohaku por dejarme usarlo_)

XOXOXO

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

La guerra había llegado a su fin y él la había ganado limpiamente, aunque debía admitir que el suizo fue un adversario digno, no estaba a su altura. Sabía que cada vida perdida no hubiera valido la pena, si no fuera porque ahora era suya; Liechtenstein le pertenecía. Eso le abría miles de posibilidades, pues era bien sabido que las fuerzas bélicas del pequeño principado eran incluso más poderosas que las austríacas…

La pequeña niña se había instalado en su casa hacía solo unas horas, y no había emitido sonido alguno desde entontes, ni tampoco había salido de su cuarto. No es que le preocupara, pero quería asegurarse de que no había huido, así que subió hasta la habitación de la liechtensteniense.

- Señor Prusia. – la ojiverde hizo una reverencia, al notar la presencia de su nuevo jefe.

- No has desempacado Lilianne… - comentó el peliblanco observando con detalle la maleta abierta y aún armada de la rubia.

- En eso estaba, señor. – dijo ella en tono de disculpa.

Gilbert ladeo la cabeza… quizás, podría inspirarle confianza, después de todo la tiranía no era awesome, y hasta era… _comunista_.

- ¿Gustarías de ayuda? – ofreció él.

Lili miro confundida a su jefe, luego asintió con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Prusia se acercó a la pequeña maleta de su nueva colonia. Se inclino un poco y tomó delicadamente una pequeña prenda provocando que se desarmen sus pliegues; era una pequeña camiseta de satén con encajes, algo que el pruso nunca hubiera imaginado perteneciendo a esa niña.

- ¡Deje yo lo hago sola, señor! – intervino la liechtensteniense avergonzada deteniendo la mano de Gilbert.

El ojirojo aparto a la rubia a un lado.

- Yo lo haré. – dijo él secamente.

La ojiverde se sonrojo y se sentó en la cama junto a la maleta.

Prusia dejó a un lado la pequeña camiseta doblándola torpemente. Comenzó a desarmar el equipaje de Lilianne lentamente. Solo miles de vestidos y medias largas, con zapatos un tanto infantiles… una vez que sacó cada uno de los centenares de vestidos encontró otras prendas que le impactaron…

Se quitó los guantes negros que llevaba y con las manos desnudas tomó una pequeña (_mínima_) braguita de encajes rosa… la expresión del hombre provocó que Lili se sonrojara aún más, si es que eso era posible…

Dejó la pequeña sobre la cama…

Al echar una mirada en la maleta, notó que todo lo que quedaba en ella era la ropa intima del principado frente a él… sonrió maliciosamente…

- Ponte de pie. – ordenó el mayor. Ella obedeció sin decir ni _mu_. – Quiero verte…

- ¿Ah? – ella estaba demasiado, excesivamente confundida.

- Voltéate. – ordenó y otra vez ella obedeció.

Gilbert localizó la cremallera del vestido y la bajó. Por la fuerza de gravedad el vestido cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista del albino la espalda de la niña.

- ¿S-señor Prusia?... – la pequeña estaba entre llorar y pedir auxilio, pero no le alcanzaba el aire, para ninguna.

Él fingió no oírla… inmediatamente notó que uno de los ligueros de ella estaba desabrochado, que mal momento para aquello…

- Volteante. – volvió a ordenar. Ella hizo caso a su jefe.

Prusia se acuclilló y desabrochó los ligueros de ambas medias, provocando que estas, igual que el vestido, cayeran al suelo…

Lilianne empezó a temblar. Prusia al notarlo se puso de pie frente a la liechtensteniense, colocándose muy cerca de ella.

- Tranquila, _cielo_, no te hare nada… solo… pienso en tu nuevo uniforme.

Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, jamás había usado otro uniforme, y no quería ni imaginar lo que traía el albino en mente…

Por último el pruso dejo escapar una risa entre socarrona y maligna, mientras dejaba la habitación…

***~*~* Al día siguiente *~*~***

Lili despertó más tarde de lo que solía, no abrió los ojos sino hasta que oyó el sonido de un arma afuera de la casa. Se levanto inmediatamente y se dio con que sobre su mesa de noche había un paquete con un cartel que decía: _**"Como dije, tu nuevo uniforme, cielo…**__"_. Estaba tan incómoda que ni se molestó en atar sus trenzas.

Liechtenstein abrió el paquete. Todo lo que había dentro era un pequeñísimo vestido color azul prusiano y unos zapatos altos negros en punta. Suspiró pesadamente y sin hacer otro sonido se puso su _uniforme_.

Bajó las escaleras con mucha dificultad, debido a que el vestido era demasiado corto. Salió al jardín donde había oído el ruido y todo lo que vio fue a Gilbert con… _su _ revólver, ¿qué hacía con él?

El albino, al notar la presencia de su subordinada, bajó el arma con la que anteriormente apuntaba a un árbol.

- Liechtenstein. – Gilbert quedó boquiabierto al ver a la pequeña con aquel vestido tan sentador en ella y su largo cabello suelto y desordenado.

- A su servicio, señor. – hizo una reverencia, lo cual se le dificulto.

El ojirojo, aún sorprendido, se acercó a la rubia y le ofreció su arma.

- Supongo que este tipo de armas no son lo mío… - comentó al tiempo que la chica aceptaba el revólver.

- Sería porque no lleno todo el tambor, señor. – dijo ella un tanto divertida.

Gilbert sonrió un poco, se alegró de que ella no le tuviera miedo, pues de ese modo sería como Rusia, y lo que menos quería era eso.

Lilianne colocó el arma en la pequeña liga que llevaba debajo del vestido.

- ¿Desea algo más, señor? – ofreció ella.

- Me gustaría una cerveza helada, pero… quiero compartirla contigo.

- Yo no bebo. – negó ella.

- Al menos, hazme compañía. – él pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lili y la condujo a la cocina.

La pequeña no opuso resistencia alguna.

Una vez en la cocina el mayor se sentó mientras observaba a la más pequeña servirle la cerveza, le miraba tan sigilosamente, como quien mira un cuadro abstracto e intenta encontrar sentido a aquella extraña combinación de formas, colores y texturas… eso era ella, era como un cuadro abstracto, era la combinación de formas, colores y texturas perfecta, ese cuerpo de adolescente, esa piel casi transparente, esos ojos verdes intensos, envuelta en esa seda oscura, y adornada con una larga melena dorada, era simplemente un deleite a los ojos del albino.

Lili colocó el enorme vaso de cerveza frente a su jefe y se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle directamente.

Él dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, sin quitar los ojos de su subordinada, realmente la cerveza sabía mil veces mejor en compañía de Liechtenstein…

La niña se sentía bastante incómoda siendo observada por el albino, pero sabía ocultarlo bien, incluso sonreía inocentemente, cuando el albino le dirigía algún cumplido.

- Un masaje y una siesta sería lo mejor ahora… - dijo él luego de dar el último sorbo a su bebida.

Lilianne asintió tímidamente.

En el cuarto de Gilbert, una vez que Lili cerró las cortinas y puertas dejando la habitación vagamente iluminada por la luz que se colaba debajo de la puerta, caminó hacia la salida para dejar dormir a su jefe, pero él tenía otros planes…

- Liechtenstein…

- ¿Sí, señor? – dijo volteándose a verle.

- Quedate…

Lili simplemente hizo caso, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nada.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, intentando mantener distancia del mayor.

El albino se sentó en medio de su cama y tomó a la ojiverde de la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, ella solo soltó un sonido ahogado.

Una vez que tuvo la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho, acaricio el torzo de la joven por encima del delgado vestido…

- S-se-señor Pr… - las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por los labios del albino posandose en su cuello… - Aghm… - no pudo contener un gemido.

El ojirojo paso su lengua por el cuello y los hombros de ella…

Luego, con solo un suave movimiento, la puso de frente a él; sus ojos verde como dos piedras preciosas brillaban en la oscuridad, y su piel era remarcada por la poca luz que entraba…

Lili estaba entre aterrada y excitada… miraba a aquel hombre, se veía tan fuerte, violento, capaz de destrozar su fragil cuerpo con solo un movimiento de su mano…pero a la vez miraba a un hombre hermoso, perfecto y _poderoso_, que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, sin que ella pueda oponer resistencia.

Gilbert empujo ligeramente e Lili, recostándola en la cama, y se colocó encima de ella (sin reposar su peso, claro). Pasó sus manos por sus piernas subiendo su vestido hasta la cintura…

Ella se estremecía al contacto, las manos del albino estaban calientes y contrastaban con su piel fría. Podía sentir los ojos rojos del hombre mirandola con lujuria y deseo, eso le provocaba una explosión de sensaciones, algunas placenteras y otras no tanto.

Tomando de improvisto a la liechtensteniense, Prusia, invadió la boca de ella con su lengua, degustando cada centimetro de esta.

La rubia se quedó paralizada pero no se opuso, dejó que el pruso explorara su boca. Podía saborear la boca de el con el gusto al alcohol, y sentir el mismo aroma emanando de su cuerpo…

Una vez que se separó de ella, por falta de aire, la miro directamente a los ojos, y los rubíes de él atravesaron las delicadas esmeraldas de ella, rompiéndolas en lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? No te hare daño.

- ¿N-no vas a-a hacerme d-daño?

- Claro que no… todo lo contrario. – una inevitable sonrisa pervertida adornó el rostro del peliblanco.

Sin dejar lugar a las palabras de la pequeña, él volvió a besarle… esta vez con más intensidad.

Liechtenstein rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus manos.

Gilbert con el mayor cuidado que pudo (que no es mucho) metió sus manos en el vestido de su subordinada, permitiendose ver la delicada lencería que llevaba…

La rubia se sonrojó violentamente.

- S-señor… - gimoteó la niña, mientras la lengua del ojirojo paseaba por su vientre.

Él no prestó a tención… desabrichó el sujetador de la ojiverde y comenzó a mordisquear sus pechos sin ninguna delicadeza, provocando que ella chillara y gimiera con fuerza, haciando eco en sus oidos. Lugo pasó a quitar la braga de encaje que llevaba la rubia, dejando a su merced su tesoro más oculto, tan perfecto a la vista, tan limpio, inmaculado, _virgen_...

Lilianne miró al hombre son emitir un sonido, tenía demasiado miedo y estaba demasiado exitada para hacer nada…

Gilbert depositó un suave beso en el sexo de la quinceañera, provocandole un estremecimiento. Después, el insatisfecho pruso, comenzó a lamer torpemente la zona íntima de su subordinada, haciando que esta gimiera estruendosamente. Aún no satisfecho, introdujo su lengua en la entrada de la liechtensteniense, a lo que ella respondió tensándose y gimiendo.

Todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas le provocaban a Lili una explosión de sentimientos, primero miedo, luego placer, luego asco, de nuevo placer y por ultimo más miedo…

Una vez que el albino hubo estado satisfecho volvió a besar a la pequeña, para luego colocarla encima de sí…

- S-señor P-prusia… y-yo… - ella no sabía que decir o que hacer, todo era nuevo.

Él se sentó y la colocó en sus caderas. Después quitó su camisa y agarró las manos de la rubia.

- Tú sólo haz lo que **yo **diga. – ella asintió. Gilbert colocó las manos de ella sobre su pecho.

Ella acarició el torzo del ojirojo tímidamente.

Prusia quitó su pantalón y se respaldó en la cabecera de la cama. Agarró a Lilianne por el cuello y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Luego colocó las manos de ella en sus boxers, a lo que ella comprendió que debía quitarlos y lo hizo. Sin mucho cuidado agarró la dorada melena de ella y condujo su cabeza hacia su entrepierna.

Lili entendió rápidamente, tomó el miembro del albino entre sus pequeñas manos y le paso su lengua.

- En tu boca, cielo. – indicó Gilbert.

Liechtenstein hizo lo que su jefe le decía; muy lentamente introdujo el glande en su boca. Era extraño sí, pero no de un modo desagradable. Comenzó a entrarlo y sacarlo de su boca repetidas veces, provocandole al pruso una ola de placer contenido.

Prusia estaba pleno de placer, pero claro aún podía contenerlo. Lo que veía le exitaba más de lo que sentía… esas manos tan pequeñas, esa lengua suave y rosada, todo encajaba. No podía dejar de mirarla ni un segundo…

Llegó un punto en que el poderoso albino termino, así, dentro de la boca de la pequeña, llenandola con aquel líquido blanco. Ella simplemente lo saboreó, era dulce, más que cualquier cosa que antes hubiera probado. Sin darse cuenta su boca, manos, cuello, cabello y parte de su torzo estaban cubiertos de semen…

Como algo que Prusia jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado en sus fantasías más pervertidas, ella comenzó a lamer el líquido de sus manos de manera casi desesperada. Él la contemplo: _su mirada verdeazul enfocada en la tarea que realizaba, todo su cabello cubierto parcialmente de líquido seminal, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, y su lengua buscando el semen derramado en sus manos_. Todo un espectáculo a los ojos del mayor.

Una vez que Lili se aseguro de no dejar una sola gota de líquido en sus manos, miró al albino, que a su vez la miraba fascinado, ahora como quien mira la imagen de una virgen, exhibida en un templo…

En el presiso instante en que la pequeña se acercó a él para besarle supo que ya no le temía, sino que buscaba más de lo que le daba. Así fue que Gilbert la tomó de la cintura y colocándola sobre él la penetró en una sola estocada, fuerte y presisa, a lo que ella respondió con un fuerte gemido ahogado. Comenzó a movenrse dentro de ella violentamente, mientras ella gemía y lloriqueaba aferrándose a las sábanas.

La liechtensteniense no estaba segura si lo que sentía era dolor o placer, o ambos. Sentía que algo quemaba su interior, era un calor intenso, ardía y a la vez era suave y placentero. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y de sus labios se escapaban fuertes gemidos, que hacían eco en el cuarto.

No podía detener el frenetico vaivén, no si lo disfrutaba de ése modo, como quien usa una bicicleta nueva… y a pesar de que el llanto y los gritos de la niña le hacían saber que la estaba lastimando no quería parar, no en ese momento.

Lilianne comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo no resistiría más, todos sus musculos se contrajeron un segundo y luego se soltaron, no podía moverse. El albino salió de su interior dejando escapar un jadeo. Si ella intentaba respirar siquiera todo le dolía, y podía mantener los ojos abiertos con gran dificultad, era el _infierno_…

Prusia tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, se recosto en la cama y la comodó en su pecho, cubiréndola con las sábanas y mantas. Ella respiraba irregularmente y era incapaz de decir nada.

Liechtenstein, finalmente, con su último aliento alcanzó a hablar…

- S-se-señor…

- Sólo Gilbert, cariño. – ella asintió - ¿dime?

- G-gra-gracias. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su jefe.


End file.
